


Consecuencia inconsecuente

by AdelaideScott



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Better to die, F/F, F/M, Lesbian until graduation, Treason, Yuri, psycho lesbian
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/AdelaideScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mónica es una flor marchita de piel y carne malograda. No pocos dirían que por salvarla, Gino Weinberg es casi tan criminal como Suzaku Kururugi al dejarla en ese estado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt manía multitemática.Especial de San Valentín:Miradas.Histeria fandom.

 

Gino tiene cicatriz sobre cicatriz y reconstrucciones de tratamientos para disimularlas, manteniéndose funcional. Es impaciente y cree en los cuentos de hadas, donde un príncipe o caballero valiente salva a la damisela en apuros. Así fue como recibió disparos de armas láser, aturdidoras y cargadas con balas, también se ha quemado las manos al intentar sacar a alguna camarada atrapada en la cápsula sin expulsar de un guerrero mecánico en llamas. Estaría desfigurado sin los múltiples cirujanos plásticos al servicio de la familia Weinberg y probablemente también muerto sin los médicos especiales que pertenecen a la extinta corte del Rey Charles.   
Quizás por eso pensó que no era imposible salvar la vida de Mónica al sacar lo que quedaba de ella -y que por desgracia aún respiraba y abría uno de sus ojos, mientras que el otro se había fundido con su piel derretida, no llegando a carbonizarse como la de Dorothea o a ser cenizas como la de Bismarck, pero sin duda grave, lo suficiente como para perder la más disparatada esperanza de un adulto- del Lamorak destrozado, envolviéndose las palmas en jirones del uniforme. Su optimismo no conocía los límites de la realidad en semejante desesperación.   
(Hubiera muerto de considerarse tan inútil. Casi no veía ni sentía dolor al arriesgarse)   
Mónica lo mira con su único ojo demente.  
-Primo...estás aquí.  
(es lo primero que dice con coherencia, luego de que Gino la sacara, reprimiendo gritos y tratando de desabrocharle los botones de la chaqueta, solo para retirarle una capa de piel con la tela fundida)   
Es de noche y la oscuridad cae sobre ellos, poderosa como su Imperio, solo un día atrás. La brisa del desierto contra los oídos asemeja terriblemente los motores del Lancelot, pero la guardia de Lelouch no ha caído sobre ellos. Sin duda los dan muertos.  
(Sin duda lo estarán si siguen caminando sin rumbo, pero Gino insiste con que va hacia el norte y que encontrará refugio en el medio de la nada, con Mónica en los brazos, gimiente y llorando como la gacela a la que hirió de muerte, yendo de caza con su padre y a la que Sir Weinberg I tuvo que dar el golpe de gracia, ya que su hijo menor acababa de desmayarse ante el espectáculo de la grácil bestia perdiendo sangre con luz en las pupilas inocentes)   
-Primo...¿me llevarás a ver las estrellas...por favor?  
(En los bailes que organizaban los adultos, aunque él midiera medio metro menos que ella, recibía esa petición suave, dulce y juguetona a ir al observatorio privado, escabulliéndose durante la danza que no les interesaba. Ya entonces se encendía de satisfacción Gino. Como si fuese más que un niño, el único lo bastante valiente como para rescatar a Mónica de la abulia)  
-Por favor...-su único brazo sano apretándole el de Gino, repentinamente tan endeble, que casi la deja caer.-...de cerca...primo.  
(ella llora sangre, él escucha que gimen y se da cuenta de que es su boca abierta con horror al comprender cuál es el único rescate que puede dar o que al menos, ella está dispuesta a recibir y el que también se precia de anhelar)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt manía multitemática.Especial de San Valentín:Traición.Histeria fandom.

Puedo ver la Osa Mayor, primo. Siempre fui como una hermana para ti, ¿no es cierto? Me propuse serlo, a decir verdad. La rama de tu familia era rica y poderosa, la mía débil y casi pobre. Lo disimulábamos casándonos y yendo a las fiestas que los tuyos organizaban. Yo escondía con lazos que mis vestidos habían sido remendados muchas veces. Ahora aún los uso. Me recuerdan de dónde vengo. Que de niña me sentaba en las rodillas de tu padre, esperando el día en que no hiciera un gesto de asco al acariciarme la cabeza, preguntándose quizás si tendría piojos.  
Artemisa era muy celosa. La Osa parece un carro pero...era una de sus amantes. Ella la mató. Por celos.  
Me gustan más tus estrellas. Sagitario. No sé si las veo de veras o si las sueño. Ha caído sangre en el único ojo que me queda. Y a medida que sigo hablando, creo que también continúo perdiendo más. Tu torniquete solo me ha recordado de que es hora de contarte.  
La verdad.  
Sagitario era Quirón, que fue matado accidentalmente por Heracles, su alumno. Tú me asesinaste una vez, primo. Te había seleccionado y me peleé con otras primas, a veces hasta tirándoles de los sedosos cabellos y amenazando con hundirles las uñas en sus tersas caras si me traicionaban. Jamás pensé en las mucamas. Ellas estaban tan vivas para mí como mis hermosos lazos de seda y mis vestidos de terciopelo desgastado, heredados y pasados de hermana a hermana.  
La Onceava era diferente, supongo. De ser una prenda, habría sido un abanico con dibujos delicados en él. Rojos. Azules. Tímidos. Falsos. Fuertes como el cianuro.  
En mi memoria veo a Kouzuki sobre ella. He detestado a esa mujer. Tu pequeño amor, la prisionera. ¿Sabes que fui yo quien le pidió a Luciano que la violara? ¿Por qué tuviste que entrometerte?  
No me mires así. Tu mano, que me acariciaba la mejilla desfigurada por las llamas, se ha detenido y no respiras. ¿Nunca pensaste que una chica como yo, a la que consideras tan bonita y virtuosa, podría albergar un secreto como ese? Eso no es nada, primo, nada de nada. La punta del iceberg. Y lo que quiero contarte, no es ni siquiera eso. Aunque también te corresponda.  
El León dice mi nombre con sus estrellas enrojecidas, primo. Soy culpable y él me llama, igualmente pecaminoso, pero lleno de luz. Es con él que pertenezco. Me han quitado su bella melena. No he podido ni cortar la cabeza de su asesino. Ni siquiera he conseguido una muerte rápida al servicio de su memoria, como he anhelado en el peor escenario, casi prediciéndolo con un margen de error cumplido al pie de la letra. Por eso apelo a la generosidad de tu castigo. El que ibas a darle al que nos traicionó. Ejercita tu puño conmigo, que te he traído igualmente desgracias.  
Porque yo la maté, celosa ya no solo de su belleza, sino de tus afectos, que codiciaba para mi persona. Por ambición. Porque quise que los tapices, los terciopelos y los jardines de tu hogar fueran míos también y en ese entonces, no pensé que pudiera obtenerlos de otra forma. Era una niña que se creía mujer ofendida.  
Y cuando me confiaste tu carta para que se la diera a ella, así como la pusiste en mis manos, jurando que era importante como tu vida, besándome con inocencia en los labios y las mejillas, como a una hermana que nunca quise ser...así como me diste tu confianza, la destruí dándole ese largo recado de planes compartidos a tu padre.  
Sudas frío y no respiras. Eres una de las estatuas de dioses nórdicos que practiqué besando durante nuestra primera Navidad juntos. Y yo no tengo fuerza para alzar el cuello.  
¿Crees que fue suficiente para mí saber que la habían encerrado para que muriera de hambre, sed y gripe, tras desgarrarle la ropa y hacerla caer por las alcantarillas? Sus piernas estaban rotas. Deliraba de fiebre y para que no gritara, le atrofiaron las cuerdas vocales con ácidos. Empezó a pudrirse antes de morir. Yo miré todo eso muerta de risa, en éxtasis, desde la oscuridad, con tu padre acariciándome orgullosamente los hombros. Como a un perro de caza que le ha traído lo que alcanzó su bala más certera.  
También fingí visitarla a hurtadillas. Puse mi cara de niña inocente, la que conservo hasta ahora y que se desfigura cuando lanzo mi grito de guerra, el que no tuve tiempo esta vez de soltar, porque el Shinigami vino por mí demasiado temprano. Me pregunto si después de esto te será posible odiarlo más que a mí. O volver a querer a alguien, primo. ¿Qué más da? En tanto no sea tu asquerosa mucama ni Kouzuki. ¡Eres una deshonra! Para mí. No solo para esta tierra de la que éramos Titanes.  
No le dije que te fuiste de la casa ignorando que ella seguía viva. Destrozado y envejecido, con menos de trece años. Que proclamaste tu amor por ella renunciando al albergue de tu propia familia. No. Mis palabras fueron convincentes sin ser ciertas. Tengo talento para mentir y amenazar. No es necesario que me ensucie las manos para que los menos afortunados piensen que me tomaré las mil molestias por ellos. Matándolos o favoreciéndolos. Con mirarlos a los ojos me basta.  
Me bastó con ella, pobrecita, que creyó que yo podía llevarte sus últimas palabras, viendo venir el fin. Los gusanos se le escurrían cuando apoyé su carne remojada en el agua de las letrinas sobre uno de los muchos vestidos que tu padre me procuró como obsequios.  
Le dije que tú la habías olvidado. Que sentías vergüenza y asco. Por ella, por ti mismo. Y que te casarías conmigo. Fingí estar horrorizada. Ahora me parece una mala construcción pero ella lo creyó. Cada palabra que pronuncié la recibió como puñaladas y cuando terminé, tenía la boca olorosa abierta, esa que parecía una frutilla en almíbar cuando la deseabas. Ningún aliento la dejaba y yo me cagué de la risa.  
¿Por qué lo hice? Porque yo no te tendría y así ella tampoco. De mi dolor hice la humillación y el miedo de tu padre. De la humillación y el miedo de tu padre, hice su castigo y tu separación permanente. Así fue como creé el más intenso vínculo entre humanos. O al menos, afiancé el existente, sellándolo con odio, como quien usa cera roja para una carta de amor incestuoso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt manía multitemática.Especial de San Valentín:Amargo.Histeria fandom.

Mónica es una flor marchita de piel y carne malograda. No pocos dirían que por salvarla, Gino Weinberg es casi tan criminal como Suzaku Kururugi al dejarla en ese estado.  
Mónica sigue con su cruel confesión. Cada uno de los pecados como si obligara a Gino a beber vino agrio.  
Se ríe como una bruja. _  
Si hubieras oído la risa de mi señora Marianne, sabrías lo que es el miedo de morir a manos de una mujer._  
(Bismarck Waldstein con dos copas de más, cepillando el pelaje de un caballo de su finca, cierta Navidad que pasaron juntos, porque Gino no tenía un lugar al que quisiera volver)  
Pero lo que Mónica se lleva es su inocencia, la que tanto le costó proteger de la traición de Suzaku.  
-Cállate.-le susurra más en ruego que en orden y a ella le tiembla el labio.  
(Gino no sabe, ni quiere saber, si ella obedece por el intenso dolor que la corroe, empujándola a un final prematuro y deshonroso o si acaso lo ha escuchado. Sin embargo, él traga en seco y se contiene de dar signos de haber oído lo que debe ser sin duda una terrible mentira entretejida hábilmente para obligarlo a dar un regalo tan macabro y antinatural)  
Ambos dejan de respirar al escuchar los motores de un Guerrero Pesadilla, acercándose y viendo en la noche plutónica, una ventisca de polvo oscureciendo el horizonte, indicando que las estrellas delatan la forma de un enemigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt manía multitemática.Especial de San Valentín:Besos.Histeria fandom.

Eso fue después de Marianne pero antes de los antidepresivos, cuando ya no sabían qué hacer con ella, a quién pedir que le diera algo de sentido común y respeto por tradiciones que le importaban un pepino. Tenían que presentarla en sociedad pero hubieran preferido por mucho echarla a un pozo y hacer de cuenta que nunca nació. Lamentablemente, ya era amiga del joven Lord Weinberg y hacerlo a aquellas alturas, despertaría sospechas e incluso enemistades por parte de una familia rica con la que les habría encantado hermanarse.   
Pero a esa fiesta no fue Gino, que se escapó a un parque de diversiones con la mucama más joven del personal, ignorando que Anya iría, envuelta en un vestido con tantos encajes y moños que le costaba moverse, como si de repente tuviera encima más de diez kilos de grasa corporal. Esa iba a ser la sorpresa, con el objetivo de despertar un interés tempranamente romántico o cuando menos, una falta de repugnancia que inspirara pronto un matrimonio que nunca se consumaría.   
Uno pensaría que los familiares de Anya se decepcionarían y darían por perdida la velada al descubrir que el niño Weinberg no asistiría. Por desgracia, eso hubiera requerido menos ambición y un poco de tacto. Lo bastante como para intuír que una niña de diez años que rara vez era tocada por la luz del sol, se sentiría incómoda en brazos de un muchacho de diecisiete, poco agraciada al ser llevada por un treinteañero, fuera de lugar con un cincuentón y totalmente mortificada cuando la concedieran en una pieza lenta con un hombre de casi noventa primaveras cumplidas.   
-Debo insistir con que es tu culpa por no sonreír.  
(“Prima”, la saludó Mónica, inclinándose con escote en donde Anya tenía toneladas de lazos y a pesar de las muecas tensas, de los gestos y susurros desesperados, de la risa irritante en su cabeza, la joven lady Alstreim se mantuvo en su lugar, con los brazos cruzados y los labios inocuos)  
-¿Debería ser hipócrita?   
(Mónica se reía constantemente y Anya se preguntaba qué parte de aquello no era falso para impresionar a los príncipes presentes, mientras que la llevaba por la pista con más presteza que todos los hombres que conoció esa noche)  
-Deberías pensar que este mundo es un escenario. Los que te miran están en la oscuridad como el público y tu deber es brillar porque solo por haber subido a mantenerte en los reflectores, ya eres superior.  
(Anya conoció de cerca a la afamada Marianne vi Britania y podía comparar sin remedo de culpa: Marianne vivía para seducir, mientras que Mónica lo hacía para sentirse seducida por sí misma. Sufriría más por su amor propio que por su orgullo)   
-Además de que cuando por fin te suelte, he de mirarte a los ojos y besarte por última vez en ambas mejillas. Luego iremos de las manos a los balcones o al jardín y para cuando vuelvas, habrán perdido toda intención de casarte. Solo recuérdame darte una rosa.   
(Anya aún la tenía, seca entre lazos que Mónica olvidó alguna vez en su cuarto o en su cama, puesto que se le caían como hojas secas. Eran tantos y solo fueron menguando de a poco cuando entró a servir directamente al Rey)  
-Prefiero una foto.-murmuró, sin embargo.  
(no hace falta agregar que era una de las pocas que no borró luego de recuperar sus recuerdos, aunque Mónica estuviera más clara en su memoria que una herida de bala en su muslo izquierdo, disimulada al recibir las caricias de sus labios)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt manía multitemática.Especial de San Valentín:Ruptura.Histeria fandom.

-Prima.-la saludó Mónica y de repente, que estuviera desarmada al amparo de Gino, significó poco y nada. Estaban ellas solas, bajo el cielo estrellado, como cuando bailaron en el balcón. _Bordando el terciopelo_. No, demasiado pronto. Parece haber sido solo una noche larga, pegada por el sudor que derritió luego sus cuerpos. Aquella vez solo...  
-¿Anya...?-Gino está aliviado primero. Luego...  
-Adiós.  
( _¿Matarías a alguien por amor? Yo lo haría. Solo dime si el dolor es muy grande, An. Estoy aquí para protegerte. Beberé lo que te quede de vida y la llevaré adelante con tanto brillo como calor quede en la mía, después de perder el tuyo_ )  
A Gino lo han herido y nunca fue tan ágil en las pruebas de combate. Sus defensas tenían mejor puntaje que sus ataques y por pernicioso que fuese lord Bradley, hasta Anya admitía para sus adentros que sin el título nobiliario de un Weinberg, jamás habría llegado a más que carne de cañón en la Armada. Era, por si fuera poco, más noble de espíritu que el más alto señor de la corte del rey Charles.  
-¿...qué...? ¡NO!  
(Pero en realidad no pudo hacer eso. Quizás lo gritó su piel, lo expresaron sus brazos haciendo el inútil gesto abortado de alzarse para cubrir a Mónica. O lo que quedaba de ella, aún respirando y mirando a Anya, esperando por un último regalo. Pasó demasiado rápido. Una buena mujer británica, no espera ni perdona)  
La primer bala impactó en el cráneo de Mónica, la segunda atravesó su corazón limpiamente, antes de que el cuerpo cayeran a un lado. La sangre saltó. El rojo ensució más a Gino y tiñó también el uniforme de Anya.  
( _¿Lo amas?Está bien si lo amas. Pero será mejor que se comporte o lo obligaré a quererte. Es fácil. Solo tengo que sacar todo lo que estorbe del camino. No llores. Lo haría encantada por ti..._ )


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt manía multitemática.Especial de San Valentín:Lágrimas.Histeria fandom.

No tiene tiempo de aceptar lo que ha sucedido. Se siente débil. ¿Llueve ya? ¿Un huracán?  
No, es Gino. Es la tierra contra la cual él la estampa boca arriba, agarrándole las muñecas. Como a una criminal.  
Ella cree que él no se contendrá. Que la matará, quizás sin darse cuenta, por presionarla tan fuerte. Ya no hay dentro suyo una seguridad como la de una red invisible esperando para atraparla si resbala por el trapecio.  
(se preguntó en voz alta, meses atrás, si acaso Suzaku la habría violado, la última vez que se vieron de frente y ella se desvaneció en la isla del rey. Mónica la oyó y eso le dilató las pupilas)  
-¡¿POR QUÉ?!  
Gino le tira de la chaqueta del uniforme para alzarla por el pecho y que sus miradas se enfrenten, la de él encendida en el medio de la noche, sus ojos que brillan oscuros de repente, el sudor permeando con las lágrimas su rostro contorsionado por la ira. Anya no tiene fuerzas y responde mecánicamente.  
-Habría muerto dos veces. Por hipotermia y desidratación, sin contar la gravedad de sus heridas y que no contamos ni siquiera con desinfectantes.  
Las manos de Gino tiemblan, el llanto le resbala por las mejillas y cae sobre la frente de Anya, igual que la lluvia, sino es lluvia. Se escuchan truenos, en efecto.  
-No me dieron permiso para venir y me subí al Mordred sin revisión ni preparación alguna. Lo robé, más bien. El príncipe Schneizel tampoco ordenó que me detuvieran. Creo que tiene otros planes.  
Su voz no es su voz, parece la artificial grabación de una muñeca a cuerda, pero Anya modula sus labios para que salga. Los ojos de Gino tiemblan, no sabe qué es de los suyos y la tormenta arrecia cuando él se aparta de ella para gritar y golpear el suelo.  
Quizás lo hace para no destrozar a Anya.    
( _Trata de recordar, amor. Si te ha tocado, le arrancaré el pene y se lo haré tragar_ )  
Ella mira a las nubes que han cubrido las estrellas de repente y que en cierto modo, la siguieron cuando cruzaba el mar y luego el continente.  
( _Dime también si puedes vivir así. Si no es posible..._ )  
-Si vas a asesinarme, al menos llévate el Mordred. Puede que Schneizel sea un bastardo, pero lo que queda de Britania no tiene otro líder.  
Tampoco es que a ella le importe demasiado. Trata de ver las estrellas detrás de las nubes. Los ojos de Mónica deben estar fundidos tras sus párpados.  
Gino se queda encogido bajo la lluvia que barre el cuerpo estirado de Anya. Esta última cree que es la muerte que se la lleva cuando él finalmente la carga en brazos, sin mirarla. Solo se vuelve hacia Mónica con impotencia, pero no necesita que Anya le diga que ni piense en llevarla.  
(Ella dijo que quería yacer en un campo de batalla para colmar de pesadillas los sueños de los héroes. Anya no sabe si acaso ella se planteó al afirmar eso entre sábanas que no sería uno victorioso)  
Gino llora en el Mordred, cada tanto lanzándole palabras de recriminación y golpeando los controles.  
Anya no recuerda cómo llorar pero en algún momento, cuando ya cruzan el Pacífico, descubre que hay agua en sus mejillas, aunque se hayan secado los restos de lluvia. Solo entonces, en la minúscula cabina, Gino la abraza de vuelta.  
Eso es todo. No durme con ella, que lo habría rechazado de cualquier modo.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on.Nada mío,solo el fic.


End file.
